A Time Beyond Tears
by NoaFanGirl
Summary: A story of Alice, who was simply playing a fun game of volley ball when disaster struck. Will she, along with the help of the hero, find her way home? And what of her friends. Where are they anyway?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Green Star

"GET IT ALICE!" It was dark. Alice and her friends were playing pool volley ball. Alice never really liked sports, but she was doing this for her friends and she was actually having fun. "Heads up guys!" She was on a team with Shelly and Brianne. They, all put together, were the worst team ever. Alice could barely hit anything that came her way, though she was fairly fit, unlike her friend Shelly, who was a pretty good shot, but very, how should we say it, big boned. Brianne was really good athletically wise, but not at all used to water.

They were going against the boys, and even though it was 3-2, the two boys had the advantage. Brandon was very strong and fast, though he wasn't very muscular, and he was kind. He had brunette hair and a few freckles on his face. Everybody knew that Alice liked him, but he was too blind to see it. Besides, he had a crush on Anna. And even though she didn't like him, he thought that she did, and kept asking her out.

The other one was Dustin. Dustin was not the strongest guy in the world and everybody knew his weak spot where he hurt most, (The very top of his head, perfect for pulling hair) and everybody kept throwing his stuff in the hot tub, such as his watch, his glasses, his shirt. Alice kept going in after them and she was being picked on for, "Taking care of her husband" but neither she, nor Dustin cared, Dustin was just happy to have his stuff back and Alice was just happy to help.

Dustin was blonde and growing a mullet, he was pale skinned and scrawny, as well as having especially white teeth. He was very weird and was the neutralizing to Alice's calm, angry, silent ways. He, and another friend of Alice's, Casey, were the only ones to make her laugh.

Alice stopped abruptly; she felt something strange was going to happen. She looked at the beautiful starry sky.

"What's wrong Al?" Brandon asked. Alice got goose bumps.

"That star, it's…. green." Everybody looked up and sure enough, there was a green star, and it was getting bigger.

"What the heck…" someone said. Alice was too focused to see who it was.

Brianne noticed something, Shelly saw it too, the star wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer…

Alice soon noticed it. "Everybody! Follow me!" She started to run, but the star was faster. She blacked out.

Alice woke up. She thought that the grass was very soothing. Wait… she was in a pool, how could there be grass? And surely she should have drowned by now... She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw something coming toward her. It was bouncing and was a very pale green, and Alice thought that she could see through it. Bounce! Bounce! It came toward her. She now knew what it was, but she couldn't believe it. A green chu-chu. It was about to tackle her when. "HAA! KAI-TEN-GIRI!" She saw a flash of green and the chu-chu was dead. The figure of green was coming out of the shadows. Once again Alice couldn't believe it.

"Link?"

NFG: I know that this was a short chapter, but I needed an introduction chapter.

Please don't kill me for entering Alice. She isn't all that Sue-ish, is she?

Navi: Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out!

NFG: AHH! –runs away-

Navi: HAHA! Oh and the Idiot, I mean authoress, doesn't own Anything in the world of Zelda, Except Alice and this little sign on her door that on one side it says "Hyrule is peaceful now" and on the other side it says. "Ganon is here!"


	2. 2nd Chapter

Chapter Two: The Hero and the Damsel in Distress

"How do you know my name?" Link asked.

_Oh my gosh, this can't be happening! Link? As in where HOT stands for Hero of Time? It's not possible! It is possible, I have a pounding headache. I can't be dreaming if I'm in pain._ She thought. _His voice, so soothing, but how do I answer that. He can't know that I'm from earth! He'll put me in the nut-house for sure! Wait… do they even HAVE a nut-house? Wait, a chu-chu, and he has blonde hair, that happened after Ocarina of Time, so… _She looked up. _Oh no… The moon. Skullkid's moon._

"I asked, how do you know my name?" Link was getting impatient.

"I-" she hesitated, thinking of an excuse. "You're the Hero of Time! How can I not know you?"

"Perhaps.." Link said, "But I still think that you look suspicious."

"Perhaps you could show me which way Clocktown is?" She asked politely and hopefully.

"Alright, but you may want to rethink that. There's a rumor going on that the moon could fall tomorrow morning."

_Oh no! _Alice thought _The moon is going to fall in the morning! I'm gonna die…Unless…_

"Link, I wanna help."

"Heh, with what?" Link replied.

"The moon of course! I'll do whatever I can!"

"What?! You can't do that! It's too dangerous!..... Wait, how did you know what I was doing?" He turned around to look at Alice. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

"I can't lie to you anymore," she sighed, Link was getting angry, she had never seen him like this on the game. "Link, I'm not from this planet, or this time. Heck, I'm probably not even in the same dimension! Where I'm from, you're just a game. That's how I know who you are and whet you're doing. I even know what it looks like on the Moon itself."

Link gave her a weird look. "You… You've gotta know how to stop the moon then! Please tell me!"

"That's why I've gotta help. To stop the moon, you must get the giants from the Swamp, Ocean, Mountains, and the Canyon."

"That must have been what Tael meant by, 'Swamp, Ocean, Mountains, Canyon, The four who are there! Bring them here!" Tatl said.

"That's exactly what he meant!" Alice replied.

"Alright then, I guess you can help us after all…" And having that said, Link played the Song of Time.


	3. 3rd Chapter

Wow. I've got reveiwers... Cool! Thanks guys! -responds-

Zeldadude70 Writes: This is great! I love this so far. I always love stories where kids and others are thrust into the Zelda world. I've never seen one about Majora's Mask before.  
Keep up the good work!  
NoaFanGirl Replies: Thanks! This is my first story and I was worried about how it would turn out! I'm actually going to write another chapter. I wasn't at first, but these reveiws kept me going!

jade2824 Types: You should explain a bit on how old everyone is and what's going on. Ya' know? Good chapter, but very, very short.  
NoaFanGirl Replies: I know it was short. I had writers block. And it's Majora's Mask, so from 10-12 area.

DrippingInk Exclaims: COOL! Neato! Very different! I look forward to your updates! A very original idea!  
NoaFanGirl Replies: Thanks for the compliments, but the idea isn't all that original. Besides, I thought of it in my sleep. LITERALLY! I had a dream about it and decided to make a story of it.

And now, TO THE STORY!

__

A stream of light as Link and Alice appeared in front of the infamous clock tower.

"Wow." Alice said sounding surprised. "I can't believe that I dissapeared with you! I thought that I would be left behind."

"Honestly," Link confessed "So did I. I was just kinda hopeing that since Tatl came along, so would you."

"So... you were just hopeing? Wow, you seem SO much more reliable in real life."

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny alien girl. Just tell me how to get to the STINKIN' swamp."

"Ohh, TOUCH-IE. My goodness. You have quite a temper huh? Just follow me, it isn't all that far at all."

And so they went south and when they finally got to the Woodfall Temple. Alice slipped on the pedastal with the deku scrub on it and fell just while a Dragonfly went past. It swooped down and caught her, and soon afterward it stung her, _and_, because she had no experience with pain like Link, knocked her unconsious.

"Wh-Where am I?" Alice had just gotten up from her drugged sleep.Her arm hurt really badly. REALLY badly. Presumed broken. She felt like crying.

She looked at her surroundings. All too familiar. Purple poison-filled water, scary man-eating lilies, the torch on a giant wooden flower... type... thing... She gasped and thought to herself _I'm already inside the temple! But how?_

We were close to the swamp temple that Alice was talking about when she slipped off the side of the pedastal. I was worried enough then, but when a Dragonfly picked her up and knocked her out, I found myself screaming her name. For in this new land, she and Tatl would be the only ones who would remember me every time I went back in time. If I lost even one of my few friends, I could never live with myself.

I tried to think of something that I could do. My long range weapons were all left in Hyrule when I left to find Navi. I turned my gaze down, ashamed of myself for letting one of my few friends be carried away, probably killed. My eyes met the pedastal that I was standing on. The one with a deku scrub on it. Just then it hit me. _I can put on the Deku mask. It has a bubble shooter!_ I felt like I could actually do it. The only thing that I didn't think of was where she would land. She ended up falling on a turtle who, in reaction to the sudden pain in it's back, spun around and threw Alice in the temple.

I heard a sickening cracking sound's echo coming from the temple. I nearly puked. I could think of 15 things that could have caused that, most of them were bad, and they all had to do with Alice. I Got in there as quickly as possible to see if she was alive. I was almost, possibly more, worried than when Ganondorf kidnapped Zelda right before my eyes. Right then I just hoped that Alice was alright.

Alice tried to get up but the pain in her arm was too great. She wished that someone would help her. She looked at her arm, but couldn't hardly see it through all the blood.

Suddenly, Alice's earlier wish had been answered. She heard the quick "Pitter patter pitter patter" of a deku scrub's feet. She looked to her left. A Deku with blonde hair and a long green hat was running toward her hurridly. He seemed really worried.

Link.

She tried to get up to greet him, but was quickly reminded that her arm was broken. She gasped from pain. He started to speak to her in deku tounge. What the heck was he saying?

After flying through the deku flower obstical I was hectic to find Alice. She could have been dead for all I knew.

I saw a figure with ash-blonde hair lying in pain with blood all over her arm. It was Alice. I saw that she was in pretty bad condition, but not dead, for immediatly she tried to get up. I ran faster yelling "ALICE ALICE!" However the words didn't come out of my mouth well.She looked at me like I was the weirdest thing in the world.

Then I thought _You idiot! You forgot about the deku mask! She can't under stand a word you're saying! _I immediately took off the mask and grabbed for my pocket to pull out a fairy. Aparently she alrealy knew what one was because she immediatly said "Thank you so much." A gasp of pain. "I owe you one BIG time."

I took the cork off of the bottle and let the fairy out beside her. She got full of strength immediately.

Alice pulled herself so that she was eye level to Link. She hugged him and was immediately pushed off.

"The only reason I saved you was because you know every detail of this area" Link said. "And because you know every detail of this temple, you know excactly where the monster and the princess are. Those are the only reasons that I brought you here." He nearly walked away, but suddenly stopped. He turned around with something in his hand. The fairy Ocarina. He handed it to Alice "Take good care of it because while it isn't as magical as the Ocarina of time-" He was cut off by Alice.

"You still cherish it because Saria, you're long time best friend in Kokiri village, where you grew up, gave it to you. I know. And don't worry, I will. But why are you letting me borrow it?"

"Because if we get seperated on the third day you'll need it to return to Clocktown."

"Alright, but I don't know if it'll work.. Like you said, it's not as magical as the Ocarina of Time. But I'll still take _real _good care of it. Just like I promised."

This having been said, she started to walk the most direct route to the Monster, Odolwa.

Upon reaching the room with the block with Majora's Mask on it, Link went into the room that's to the left when you enter, and Alice was wandering around the room. She came across the Skulltella in the corner, she decided to test her fighting skills. She tried to fend it off by striking it in the stomach with her fist. Unfortunately, she forgot that every time that you get within two feet of a skulltella, you got a smack in the face with it's legs.

The blow took her flying off the walkway and into the poison waters, and in her surprise she swallowed some of the poison. She thought that she would die soon, but she saw a bright light and heard a very familiar laugh. Suddenly she was on the plank walkway.

Alice's heavy breathing soon turned to a soft normal pace and she no longer felt nausa. She was healed! But who or what did it? She started to wonder this when she found a fairy floating around. She remembered that she had an empty water bottle in her pocket. She grabbed for it and caught the fairy just as it was about to leave.

Alice put the bottle back as Link walked back into the room. Alice told him that he should put on the Bunny hood and light the stick on fire, then jump over to the skulltella web and burn it to the ground. He replied with a sassy "Yeah, I know. Duh."

Alice thought to herself _I didn't even think that the word "Duh" existed back then._

After Link performed this daring feat, he threw Alice the Bunny Hood and said "Your turn!" In a sing song voice.

Alice, after putting on the Bunny Hood, tried to jump to the first stone and just barely made it. After getting all the way up she slipped and fell.

"See, I'm not all that good at phisical stuff."

"Apparently." Link said.

They walked on to the next room, Alice stopped Link before they got to the entrence.

"Watch out. There are a lot of Boe's in the next room. Little black caterpillar-like black spirits. They're really hard to beat because you'll think that you've killed them all and you'll walk around while the pounce on you. If I were you, I'd put on the Deku mask and spin."

"Awww. I hate to spin. It makes me look like a ballerina."

"Tough luck. Unless you've got a better strategy, I'd stick with spinning." After saying this, Alice gave a little nudge to get him going.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Link asked.

"Hey, Link, just in case you didn't notice, I'm defenseless. I have nothing that can help you. I'm staying here."  
Link grunted in annoyance at this, but walked in alone. He left this as a last attempt to strike Alice with guilt. "Alright, but if I come back without a head don't blame me.  
"Oh, don't worry, I wont" Alice rolled her eyes.

Okay, wad'ja think? Also, I'm thinking about writing a story on about a girl who enters a contest to meet Lil' Romeo, but hates rap music. She wins and has to stay with him for a week. If you think that I should, put it in a comment.

Also, sorry for not updating sooner. I have been studying for the spelling bee. Oh how I dread going. And it's far away and it starts at 8:00 A.M. so I have to get up early. -exasperated sigh- My dad can't even pronounce half the words, how am I supposed to spell it?


End file.
